1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shock-absorbing device, and more particularly to a shock-absorbing connector for an outer rotor motor and to an outer rotor comprising the shock-absorbing connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Outer rotor motors of various structures are widely used in many applications. Outer rotor motors, such ceiling fan motors, include a shaft that is normally affixed to a ceiling, and a stator installed on the shaft. As the rotor rotates, forces produced between the rotor and the stator are transferred to the shaft causing the shaft to vibrate and to produce unwanted noise. Therefore, it is required to provide a shock-absorbing connector that absorbs and buffers forces acting on a stator so as to reduce vibrations of the shaft and the noise associated therewith.